I Want Your Happiness
by SakurakoUchiha
Summary: Kakashi sees that Sakura is a sad person through her happy facade and wants to make her happy, only he doesn't know how. As time goes on he spends more and more time with her, and soon realizes he loved her. At the same time Sakura wonders why he suddenly attaches himself to Sakura after she buys a perfume said to attract men. She soon finds out when Kakashi looses it. KakaSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto, all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

A KakaSaku.

Inspiration: A SasuSaku comic in which Sakura and Sasuke are browsing the market. Sakura stops at a perfume stand and the old lady working at the stand offers to her a perfume said to attract all the hottest men in Konoha. Sasuke then said: "She doesn't need it. She is my wife." [END]

[BEGGINING]

Ever sense that day that Sakura had been denied that perfume at the market, and after Sasuke left for who knows how long, Sakura had wanted to get that perfume and try it.

She didn't really know why.

Maybe she wanted to attract Sasuke back to Konoha?

The perfume had never showed up at the market after that day.

* * *

Sakura and Sarada walked through the market place. They were almost done with the trip for the week.

Sakura looked down at the shopping list in her hand. There were only 3 things that were not crossed off.

"Milk.. Sugar.. Tempura." Sakura murmured to herself. Sakura looked away from the list when she heard Sarada gasp.

"Mama! Look at that new stand, isn't it pretty? Ive never seen that one before! Lets go see what they sell." Sarada said, tugging on her mother's sleeve and pointing at the stand.

Sakura looked over to the stand, and a familiar scent drew her in. She couldn't remember where she had smelled it though.

"Alright, alright Sarada. Lets go." Sakura said as they walked towards the alluring stand. An old lady sat on a stool in the stand selling perfume to a young woman. Bottles of different perfumes were everywhere in the stand, and it was so crowded Sakura wondered how the old lady didn't bump them over when she turned.

"Hello ma'm, would you like to smell our newest perfume?" The old lady said. Sakura recognized that voice. And the lady herself. And the smell of the bottle that she held out for Sakura to try.

Sarada bounced next to Sakura, the five year old trying to reach a hight to smell it herself. "Calm down Sarada.." Sakura hushed. She took the perfume from the old lady and turned it around to see what it was called.

Man Attracter

Sakura was hit with the realization of why she recognized everything about the perfume shop. This was finally her chance to buy it. To buy the hot dude attracter.

"Ill buy this." Sakura said, handing the old lady a wad of cash. The perfume was expensive compared to the other perfume Sakura had bought. Per bottle, this perfume cost $169.99.

Sakura snorted to herself at the dirty number in the cost. The old lady must be a perv. The old lady handed Sakura back her change, and she pulled Sarada along to the next shop.

"Mamaa! I want to smell the perfume too!" Sarada whined. Sakura sighed.

"Alright, but your too young to wear this, okay? Its supposed to have special properties." Sakura said, handing her daughter the small bottle.

She unscrewed the cap slightly and took a sniff. "Ooh! This smells really really good!" Sarada said, sniffing it again. Sakura chuckled and took the bottle from her daughter, screwing the cap on all the way.

"Now don't you go stealing this from my room, I know what your thinking Sarada." Sakura said, eyeing her daughter's mischievous look.

"I wont." Sarada replied.

* * *

Sakura applied the last touch to her makeup for her day, a small spray of Man Attracter. Sakura walked out the door fully prepared for her day at the hospital.

Only her day at the hospital wasn't going to be so normal today.

As she walked down the path towards the hospital, Ino ran up to her and greeted her with a wave.

Ino and Sakura usually walked to work together, as the flower shop was very close to the hospital.

"Hey girl whats up?" Ino asked. Then she paused, her eyes widening. "OH MY GOD SAKURA YOU BOUGHT IT DIDN'T YOU?!" Ino yelled, freaking out and dancing around Sakura.

"Sasuke's gonna come back for you for sure!" Ino said, giving her pinkette friend a high-five.

Sakura giggled and high-fived Ino back.

"Yeah, and I'll also get to see the stupid little faces of the guys who ask me out." Sakura giggled, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. "Imagine their faces when I say no!" Sakura giggled.

Ino laughed along with her. "Hehhe.. But I think everyone in this village knows your married."

Sakura shrugged, and they continued down the path until they reached the flower shop. Ino told her not to get fucked too hard at the hospital, and Sakura rolled her eyes at her statement.

* * *

Sakura walked out of the hospital, tired from her extra long shift. It was near midnight, and she needed to pick Sarada up from Hinata and Naruto's. Sakura was beginning to think the perfume was a ripoff, as no men had even given her a second glance.

She began walking towards her destination, when a "Yo" sounded from behind her.

Sakura groggily turned towards the speaker, and was faced with Kakashi.

A bit too close of a Kakashi.

Was he sniffing her?

The end of his nose twitched just a little bit.

Yep.

Sakura's immediate reaction was to punch him in the head, but he dodged it.

"Woah, Sakura.. Calm down. Don't you know its a complement when a guy sniffs you?" Kakashi asked, his eyes creasing into a familiar smile.

Sakura just glared.

"Anyways.. Why do you smell so different?" Kakashi asked, sniffing her again like a dog. "Hm.. You don't need perfume to smell nice you know."

"KAKASHIIIII?!" Sakura yelled, pummeling his head. "WHY HAVE YOU BEEN SNIFFING ME?!"

Kakashi rubbed the bump on his head, surprised at himself for not dodging it. Maybe all the lack of missions were making him soft.

"Mou.. Sakura-chan.. You don't have to hit so hard.." Kakashi whined. Sakura glared at him, waiting for the answer to her question.

"Eh.. I can't exactly choose what I smell with this nose of mine." Kakashi said, tapping the tip of his nose.

"Hmph.. Your not an Inuzuka. You can't smell like you say you can." Sakura scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Yes I am." Kakashi said.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Sakura yelled, surprised.

"I am. My Ka-san was an Inuzuka.. At least thats what my Otuo-san told me when I asked him why I had such a good sense of smell." Kakashi said, a wistful expression appearing on what little of his face that was revealed.

Sakura gaped at him.

'Now I really wanna see whats under that mask.. I bet he's got Inuzuka cheek marks!' Sakura thought, staring at Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at her, and as if he had read her mind said; "Nope. I don't."

Sakura's cheeks puffed up with air. "Then how do you know you have Inuzuka blood?!"

Kakashi sighed. "Natural connection with dogs, ability to link self with dogs, and my nose."

Sakura huffed. "Well do you at least like my new perfume?" She wanted to know if it really worked.

"Well.. I thought you were someone's garden at first..." Kakashi murmured. "So yeah I guess."

"..."

"Do you think I could get Sasuke to come back now?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Eh.. I don't think so.." Kakashi said softly.

Sakura looked down at her feet sadly, and suddenly her tiredness hit her full force. And lack of sleep.

Sakura passed out.

Kakashi caught her before she could fall down all the way. He sighed. The former hokage cupped her cheek and gently brushed his thumb along her cheek.

"Why are you so beautiful...? Why can't Sasuke just come back and make you happy?" Kakashi said to no one in particular.

Kakashi had watched their relationship from afar, watched as Sasuke brushed her off from when they were kids to how Sasuke didn't react in the slightest to Sakura's touch before he left for the second time.

He had watched the way that Sakura kept pursuing her dream, her impossible, rude, arrogant, dream.

He didn't think Sasuke loved her. He knew Sasuke didn't love her.

The way the raven haired man ignored her, and kept the blankest of expressions around her. He showed more emotion to Naruto than his own wife. And Kakashi saw through Sakura's false happiness.

He saw her sadness and her lingering hope.

Her lingering hope for something that couldn't be accomplished.

Sasuke, was emotionless.

And Kakashi knew it.

Kakashi swept the pinkette up into his arms and took her to her home.

* * *

As Kakashi placed Sakura in her bed, she suddenly jolted awake.

"Ive got to get Sarada from Naruto's house!" Sakura said to herself, jolting out of the bed and realizing that Kakashi was still there.

"Sakura. Rest. You just fainted a few minutes ago. I'll go get Sarada for you, okay?" Kakashi reassured her, smiling.

Sakura didn't look too sure.

"I'll make sure she doesn't wake you up either."

"...Okay.." Sakura accepted, and instantly plopped back into her bed and crawled under the blankets, not bothering to change out of her work outfit.

"Arn't you going to change?" Kakashi asked, tilting his head to the side.

Sakura glared at him with those pretty emerald green eyes of her. "Get out, you perv!" She yelled, throwing a fluffy white pillow at Kakashi's head. He poofed out before it could hit him.

* * *

Naruto opened his front door, expecting to see Sakura, but instead Kakashi was standing on his porch.

"Kaka-sensei.. What'r you doin' here?" Naruto asked as Sarada and Boruto fought over who was better in the background and Hinata tried to stop them.

"Eh.. Sakura-chan was too tired to pick Sarada up so she made me do it.." Kakashi said, and the pointed to Hinata's 'little' problem. "Don't you think you should help Hinata control Sarada and Boruto?"

"Eh?!" Naruto said, just as oblivious to his surroundings as he was before he was appointed Hokage. He turned around and rushed over to his wife and the two little kids, prying them apart and picking Sarada up. Hinata just watched as the Jinchuriki carried the puffed-up-faced Uchiha to Kakashi.

When Naruto handed Sarada to Kakashi, she turned to look at Naruto.

"Naruto Oji-sama.. wheres Ka-san and who is this?" The little Sarada asked, poking Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi chuckled, "Im your Ka-san's good friend and former sensei. She was too tired to pick you up and passed out." Kakashi explained to Sarada, tucking her under his arm and turning around to leave. "Well I better bring Sarada back to Sakura."

The little Uchiha wriggled around in Kakashi's uncomfortable grasp and kicked and flailed her arms all the way to Sakura's house. Kakashi's hushes did nothing to stop the little girl from squirming.

"Let me go! I can walk too ya know!" Sarada yelled, attempting to kick Kakashi in the leg.

"Were already here, Sarada." Kakashi stated, putting her down and reaching for the doorknob. He opened the door and let the little demon-of-a-child in.

Sarada instantly ran for her mother's room, and Kakashi had to pluck her up from the floor to stop her.

"LET ME GO I-!" Sarada screamed, only to be cut off by Kakashi covering her mouth with his gloved hand.

The silver haired jonin glared at Sarada. "I told your Ka-san I wouldn't let you wake her up. Be quiet and let her rest. Im going to stay here for the night, so don't go to Sakura-chan for things." Sarada tried to bite his hand, and Kakashi pulled his hand away before she could do so.

Kakashi put her back down, and she instantly ran to what he supposed was her room and shut the door. Kakashi wanted to make sure Sakura hadn't awoken to Sarada's screaming, so he carefully opened her bedroom door and crept up to her bedside.

Sakura was sound asleep, hugging a pillow close to her head, short pink hair fanning out around her head like a blossoming lily. She mumbled something in her sleep, her lips parting slightly. The moonlight washed over her body and made her look like some sort of sleeping angel, and her lips looked oh-so kissable. Kakashi felt his lips grow dry and licked them through his mask.

He shook his head as if it would clear his mind of the way he thought about Sakura.

'Kakashi, get yourself together. She's married, and her kid is only a couple rooms down.' Kakashi thought to himself.

Sakura rolled over in her sleep, her brows furrowing. She bit her lip and let out a whimpering noise. She hugged the pillow closer to herself. Kakashi felt bad for her, he could see her sadness. When she was unconscious, it bled through her normally happy facade, and left her looking alone. Sad.

It made Kakashi loath Sasuke. That bastard never came home to his wife.

Kakashi closed his eyes and remembered the day of Sakura and Sasuke's wedding. He remembered how Sasuke's tone was so emotionless when he had said "I do" and how Sakura's was full of love and hope. He remembered watching that kiss, watching Sasuke's split second of hesitation to kiss Sakura in front of all those people. The way he had broke the kiss after a mere couple of seconds into it.

The way Sakura had held that position after Sasuke had pulled away, when she had opened her eyes and realized that the kiss was over, and looked into Sasuke's cold, dark eyes. Her eyes had been full of love, hope, and something that counteracted those feelings. Pain.

Kakashi knew why she had felt pain when Sasuke had stopped kissing her so early at their wedding. It had been because Sakura was realizing, not for the first time, that somewhere deep inside of her, she knew Sasuke didn't love her as deeply as he claimed to. But she ignored that realization every time, and pushed into it's place false hope.

When the wedding party had started after their kiss, Sasuke had been the last to dance with Sakura. Kakashi had seen that pained look in her eye for the second time that night when Sasuke was reluctant to dance with her.

Kakashi opened his eyes and brushed a stray strand of pink hair away from Sakura's face. He turned and left the room to go read Icha Icha in Sakura's living room.


	2. Chapter 2

Im in the middle of writing chapter two, and I am grateful for the support... but my brain is filled with empty spaces. Please give me ideas for chapters in the reviews! It helps me a lot and I'm sure you would love to see your ideas come out into this story.

My computer also kinda sucks. Crashes a lot and sometimes the internet doesn't work, also Ill be going back into school in a few days so it will be difficult to upload. None the less, I will stick on writing this story!


End file.
